


It Wasn't a Harbinger of Bad Weather

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world welcomes back Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't a Harbinger of Bad Weather

The sky turned dark outside but it wasn't a harbinger of bad weather. It was an acknowledgment of the beginning of the end. It was a welcome, rolled out for the Devil himself.

Over a few days it gradually got worse until it was nearly black and then inexplicably, it cleared. The world had adjusted to this new evil in it. Or rather an old evil resurfacing to it.

It was almost as if nothing had happened. Birds still sung, children still played, the sun still shone. But somewhere out there was someone who was planning to change all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
